


The Whole Story

by fits_in_frames



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House pinches the bridge of his nose. His cell phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He ignores it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Story

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from "Son of a Coma Guy".

House has already forgotten the guy's name, and he's forgotten his son's name, but it doesn't really matter at this point. He figures it'll save him time in the long run. He tries to forget that they agreed on strangulation (the guy's too-loose shirt hangs limply on a chair as he starts chewing on aspirins) as he puts his hand on the doorknob.

"One more question," the former vegetable says through a mouthful of pills.

House winces and turns halfway back. "Make it quick."

"Why did you send Wilson away?"

House cocks his head, partially in pain, and opens his mouth to speak but is immediately interrupted.

"And don't give me any 'false alibi' bullshit. I know that's not the whole story."

House limps over to the bed, sits down heavily, massages his bad leg. "You heard me, I didn't want him to have to lie for me again."

"Again?" Half the bottle is gone.

House waves his hand dismissively. "I forged some scripts."

"Because you're an addict?"

"Because I'm in pain."

"Right," the guy says, downing another four or five or ten. "What I don't understand is why you won't tell me the truth. I mean, I'm _going_ to die. The only person who'd know what you said would be me and you, and one of us would be out of the equation."

House pinches the bridge of his nose. His cell phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He ignores it.

The guy sits next to him, right next to him, cozies up, and chomps constantly. "You know what I think?"

House says, "I obviously had to ask you a million questions about your family just now, so I figured you could deduce that--"

"I think if he knew exactly what went on in this room five minutes ago, he'd be thrown in jail or cut off from you somehow and you'd've lost the one person you can't stand to." He pauses, swallows. "Now, maybe it's the drugs talking, and maybe my interpersonal perception is a little off, but I was with you guys for almost a whole day, and the only people I've ever seen treat each other the way you two do are married couples and family members. I'm guessing he's not related to you, so when's the wedding?"

"I love it when people answer their own questions, saves me the trouble," House says as he pushes himself up, bedpost painfully digging into his palm. He hops on to his good leg. "And I would say go to hell," he says, turning back slightly as he limps towards the door, "but I think that would be in poor taste."

The guy stands up, hands on his hips. "That's what I thought," he says, and empties the pill bottle into his mouth. "Goodbye, Dr. House."

House doesn't nod, doesn't smile, just clicks the door open and, once outside, pushes himself against the wall, sinking down to the floor, and waits, head in his hands, until he hears Wilson's precise footsteps coming from the elevator.


End file.
